Coma
by nikax-granger
Summary: Durante a guerra, Bellatrix lança uma maldição em Hermione que fica em coma durante meses. A única pessoa a conseguir "vê-la" é Draco Malfoy. O que fazer quando a vida de Hermione depende literalmente dele?
1. Coma

**Coma**

Já tinham saído da guerra há quatro meses. A queda de Voldemort nunca tinha sido festejada completamente por todos, pois a perda de muitas pessoas tinha sido demasiado amarga para compensar a doce vitória de Harry. Sangue inocente tinha sido derramado e o rapaz que sobreviveu ainda se culpava por não poder ter feito nada por eles.

_Flashback on_

_ Harry carregou o corpo da melhor amiga com as lágrimas a desfocarem-lhe a visão. Muitos Gryffindor saltavam de alegria e tentavam dar os parabéns a Harry, sobretudo agradecer-lhe. Mas o moreno estava demasiado preocupado para conseguir festejar com eles, pois tinha nos braços Hermione Granger. _

_ - Harry, o que se passou com a Hermione? – Ron correu na direcção do amigo, empurrando algumas pessoas que se metiam no meio. _

_ - Eu… eu não sei, Ron. Ela estava estendida no chão. _

_ - Não viste nada? – perguntou o ruivo, afastando os caracóis perfeitos da cara de Hermione para colocar dois dedos no pescoço dela, certificando-se que respirava. - Ela está viva. Vamos, precisamos de encontrar a Madame Promfrey. _

_ Percorreram os corredores até à enfermaria, onde estava a enfermeira de Hogwarts a tratar de diversas pessoas que tinham sofrido lesões menos graves que Hermione. _

_ - Madame Promfrey.- a voz de Harry fez os presentes girarem o pescoço para encará-lo. _

_ - Querido, o que lhe aconteceu? – perguntou, seriamente preocupada. _

_ - Eu acho que ela foi atingida pela Bellatrix. – disse Harry e Ron olhou para o amigo, espantado. – Talvez tenha sido uma maldição… _

_ - Nós vamos já tratar dela._

_Flashback off_

Hermione Granger não tinha morrido, pelo menos ainda. Mesmo no fim da batalha, Hermione tinha sido atingida por uma maldição de magia negra por Bellatrix Lestrange. Apesar de não a ter matado, a _maldita maldição _deixou-a em coma profundo. Os amigos nunca tinham perdido, especialmente Harry, Ron e Ginny. Incansavelmente, os amigos visitavam-na. Mas a chama da esperança começava a tornar-se cada vez mais pequena.

* * *

**N/A: Trago-vos uma nova fic. Está vai ter capítulos bem mais pequenos. Aliás, a ideia que me surgiu era para uma shortfic, mas felizmente - ou infelizmente - a minha mente não conseguiu parar de funcionar! Esta fic é baseada num filme que eu já ouvi a algum tempo e amei, recomendo a todas... chama-se "Just like heaven". Beijinhos a todas! Fico à espera dos vossos comentários!**


	2. Aparição

**Aparição**

Draco Malfoy tinha sido o único sobrevivente da família Malfoy. Como não tinha lutado do lado negro, o ministro não lhe tinha aplicado nenhuma sanção. Como a mansão Malfoy era demasiado grande para ele, tinha optado por vendê-la e comprou um apartamento no centro de Londres.

Estava a sair do banho com uma toalha enrolada no corpo, tronco à mostra, a cantarolar uma música que lhe tinha ficado no ouvido. Pegou na escova de dentes para escová-los e limpou o espelho que estava embaçado. Pareceu-lhe ver alguém atrás de si, por isso, olhou por cima do ombro e um grito grave escapou-lhe por entre os lábios. Uma morena de perfeitos caracóis estava atrás de si a gritar juntamente com ele. Quando pararam de gritar, Hermione ainda o fitava de olhos arregalados.

- O que estás a fazer aqui? – perguntou naquela voz autoritária que tanto o irritava.

- Eu é que te pergunto o que estás a fazer aqui! – Draco parecia indignado, apontando um dedo acusador na cara de Hermione. – Aliás, tu não estavas em coma?

- Eu… Malfoy, eu estou em coma em St. Mungus. – a rapariga parecia até mesmo espantada com ela mesma.

Draco riu-se sem vontade da estupidez da morena. Contudo, Hermione pareceu não se importar e aproximou-se mais dele, tentando tocar-lhe mas a sua mão passou através do peito dele.

- Oh meu Merlin, eu estou a ficar louco! – disse Draco, abanando a cabeça constantemente. – E não me toques, sangue de lama!

Isto não lhe podia estar a acontecer. Ele não podia estar a ter alucinações com Hermione Granger que estava em coma em St. Mungus.

- Caso não tenhas notado, eu não te consigo tocar! – disse a morena, fuzilando-o com o olhar e cruzando os braços.

- Tu não és real. És fruto da minha imaginação… da minha podre imaginação!

- Essa doeu, Malfoy.

- Seja como for, sai daqui. Vai embora!

- Malfoy, eu não sei o que está a acontecer. Não sei por que raio de motivo eu estou a aparecer a ti e não ao Harry ou ao Ron…

Draco fechou os olhos e levou as mãos à cabeça como se isso fosse afastá-la de si. Separou os dedos e espreitou com um olho, Hermione Granger ainda o olhava com braços cruzados e revirou os olhos quando o ouviu gemer.

- Deixa de ser medricas!

- Não tenho medo de ti, sua idiota. Estou a ficar demente isso parece-te pouco?

- Pára de me insultar! – gritou a morena. `

Draco preparou-se para lhe dar uma resposta, mas a imagem da rapariga, que tinha um vestido vermelho e umas sandálias pretas, foi tornando-se menos nítida e depois acabou por desaparecer. O loiro respirou fundo e despenteou os cabelos. Olhou-se ao espelho, esperando voltar a ver a morena atrás de si, mas nada, ela havia sumido de vez. Um sorriso torto desenhou-se nos lábios do loiro.

* * *

**N/A: Por favor, é muito importante que deixem reviews! :)**


	3. Situação

Draco sentou-se à mesa a jantar. Tivera um dia atarefado no ministério. Estava mesmo a precisar de comer algo apetitoso e decidiu encomendar uma pizza. Ele até já sabia trabalhar com serviços muggles. Tinha até mesmo transfigurado moedas mágicas em dinheiro muggle para não ter que recorrer sempre ao encantamento _confundus_.

A encomenda chegou meia hora depois, Draco abriu a porta e pagou ao senhor que trazia a pizza. Estendeu duas notas e o homem ficou a olhar para ele. Draco ficou na dúvida se estava a dar dinheiro a mais ou a menos, pelo que retorquiu:

- Não chega?

- Perfeitamente.

- Óptimo! Obrigado e adeus. – disse Draco um tanto arrogante.

Draco fechou a porta e virou-se de costas para a mesma.

- C'os diabos, Granger! – disse, levando a mão que não segurava a pizza ao peito. – Queres-me matar de susto?

- Por mais que sejas idiota, estúpido, mesquinha…

- Alto lá!

- … e eu desejasse ver-te morrer lentamente… não! Para quase morta já basto eu. – disse, suspirando.

Draco revirou os olhos e pousou a embalagem na mesa. Arrastou a mesa e sentou-se.

- Argh! Vais ficar a olhar para mim enquanto janto? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não estou a olhar para ti, imbecil! Estou a olhar para a pizza… tenho saudades de comer. – a voz de Hermione estava suave embora a expressão facial fosse de uma melancolia inesgotável.

Hermione desviou o olhar e Draco começou a comer a pizza, ignorando parcialmente a presença da morena. Estava a conseguir fazê-lo até começar a ouvi-la soluçar, um choro compulsivo.

- Granger… - a voz de Draco soou baixa e rouca. – por que estás a chorar? – desde quando ele se importava com Hermione? Aliás, desde quando ele se preocupava com coisas que não existiam.

- Eu… oh… hoje tentei com que o Harry e o Ron me vissem. Mas eles simplesmente não conseguem me ver.

- Por isso é que não apareceste a tarde toda! – constatou Draco. – Não acredito que estou a falar contigo como se realmente existisses.

Hermione bufou de impaciência. Mas ela estava realmente ali com ele. Não conseguia perceber porquê, mas estava. E ela tinha conseguido ir até St. Mungus e tinha visto os amigos, mas eles não a viam, ao contrário de Draco.

- Eu estou realmente aqui.

- Seja como for, agora está na hora de desapareceres. Vou dormir.

- Consegues ser sempre tão desagradável! – resmungou a morena, virando-lhe as costas.

- O que estás à espera?

- Sei lá… que ao menos me ouvisses e me compreendesses. Já que és o único que poderá fazê-lo.

- Porquê eu? – Draco levantou-se da mesa e dirigiu-se para o quarto.

Draco pensava que ao ignorá-la, talvez ela desaparecesse para sempre. Mas ela seguia-o em passos desesperados para o quarto. Draco tirou a gravata e atirou-a para um canto do quarto, começou a desapertar a camisa para lhe dar o mesmo destino, mas Hermione gritou.

- Não… faças… isso… diante… de mim!

Draco parou por instantes. Depois, com um sorriso torto nos lábios, retirou a camisa e atirou-a também para o chão.

- Mas que idiota! – disse Hermione furiosa.

Draco tirou as calças e vestiu as calças de pijama às riscas que estavam pousadas em cima da cadeira.

- Adeus, Granger. – murmurou, apagando as luzes e deitando-se na cama.

Ignorando-a como se ela não existisse mesmo. Mas na mente de Draco mil coisas passavam. Se ela existia mesmo, então por que motivo só aparecia para ele? Não tinham nenhuma ligação que pudesse justificar isso. O vermelho ficava-lhe absolutamente bem, isso era outra coisa que lhe passava na cabeça. Abanou a cabeça, repreendendo-se por ter pensado nisso. Acabou por adormecer aprofundado nas suas questões mentais.

Quando acordou, deixou-se ficar com os olhos fechados. O primeiro pensamento do dia fora aquela idiota da Granger. Espreguiçou-se ruidosamente e quando olhou para a frente viu Hermione sentada na cadeira à beira da janela.

- E eu a pensar que era apenas cansaço! – disse Draco.

- Não. Já te disse que não sou fruto da tua imaginação. Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir isso?

- Isto não me está a acontecer.

Draco pegou numa mala de golfe e transportou-a ao ombro até à saída do prédio. Tinha decidido à última da hora que ia jogar golfe para espairecer. Como não tinha tido tempo para arranjar companhia, Draco teria de falar na recepção para lhe arranjarem um.

- Vais andar atrás de mim, Granger? – perguntou chateado.

- Até tu me ouvires, sim!

Draco caminhou até à recepção. Deparou-se com uma mulher loira muito bonita e elegante. Hermione estreitou o olhar na direcção de Draco, prevendo o que ele faria.

- Bom dia, miss…

- Harper. – a loira disse sorridente. – Vai ingressar no clube, Mr…

- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione estava ao lado de Draco e simulou um vómito. Draco tentou ignorá-la e continuou a falar com Harper.

- Já faço parte do clube. A Harper é que é nova aqui, certo?

- Correcto.

- Teria todo o gosto em pagar-lhe um café mais tarde.

Harper sorriu e Hermione teve pena dela. Devia de ser a milésima rapariga com que Draco saia. Se bem conhecia Draco, ele estava uma ou duas vezes com uma mulher e depois deixava de contactá-la.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Mr. Malfoy?

- Preciso de um campo e um companheiro… a não ser que a Harper queira fazer-me companhia.

A loira sorriu timidamente. Abriu uma agenda que tinha à mão e começou à procura de um contacto.

- Eu vou só verificar se tem algum golfista disponível…

- Eu vou embora, Malfoy! Detesto ver engates baratos…

- Então vai! – disse agressivamente, esquecendo-se momentaneamente que Harper não conseguia ver Hermione.

- Desculpe? – Harper perguntou, tentando perceber para onde o loiro olhava.

- Esquece! Eu vou aguardar ali… - disse, apontando para os sofás.

Hermione seguiu Draco que se sentou com brusquidão. Lançou um olhar de reprovação que fez Hermione soltar uma gargalhada.

- Estás a fazer-me passar por maluco.

- Se deixasses de fazer engates baratos eu até ficava calada a assistir…

- És tão irritante, Granger!

- Mr. Malfoy… err… eu não consegui arranjar-lhe um companheiro… mas sim uma companheira!

- Tudo bem, não tem problema!

- Dentro de dez minutos ela está aqui. – disse Harper, retirando-se.

- Vês? Tu fizeste com que ela se desinteressasse por mim! – acusou Draco em voz baixa.

- Eu? Se tu não tens charme suficiente, não me culpes, Malfoy! – Hermione estava chateada por ele estar a culpá-la.

- Eu tenho charme suficiente! Agora quem é que quer ir tomar café com um maluquinho?

- Seja como for… - disse Hermione, dando de ombros. Realmente não se importava com quem Draco andava a sair. Ela só queria que ele a ajudasse a sair do coma. – Ouve, Malfoy, há meses que eu estou naquele hospital a vegetar…

- E eu com isso! – interrompeu agressivamente.

- Deixa de ser insensível! Eu estou em coma, Malfoy. – disse Hermione, fazendo Draco revirar os olhos. – Infelizmente, a única pessoa que me pode ajudar és tu.

- Não vejo como possa fazer isso. – Draco falava baixo que Hermione só conseguia escutá-lo por estar perto dele.

- Mr. Malfoy, está aqui a sua companheira golfista.

- Luna! – gritou Hermione, feliz por vê-la. Mas logo o entusiasmo se desvaneceu quando se apercebeu que ela não conseguia vê-la ou ouvi-la.

Draco girou o corpo para fitar a rapariga loira com ar de lunática. Esta sorria-lhe de orelha a orelha e segurava com as duas mãos o saco de golfe. Draco respirou fundo. Agora teria de aturar duas malucas em vez de apenas uma.

* * *

**N/A: Obrigada a Megan Cormack pela dica de colocar a Luna neste capítulo *.***


	4. Ligação perturbada

**Ligação perturbada**

Draco olhou para Luna Lovegood desconfiado. Aquele sorriso tão grande seria para ele? Afinal de contas, em Hogwarts nunca tinham sequer trocado uma palavra. Por uma fracção de segundos, Draco tinha ficado a achar que Luna também conseguia ver Hermione.

- Draco, está tudo bem? – a voz suave de Luna fez Draco acordar do transe.

- Sim, está. Sabes jogar golfe, lun… Luna? – quase que lhe chamava lunática.

- Bem… confesso que não é o meu forte. Mas talvez até me possas ajudar a melhorar em alguns aspectos. – o sorriso não saiu da face de Luna quando Draco fez um esgar.

A ideia dele era descontrair e não ter de estar a perder a pouca paciência que tinha a ensinar uma ex-colega maluca a jogar.

- Se tiver mesmo que ser… - disse, passando a mão no cabelo para o despentear ainda mais.

- Deixa de ser desagradável. A Luna é uma óptima pessoa.

- Já estavas a demorar muito tempo a opinar! – reclamou Draco, mas imediatamente se arrependeu quando percebeu que Luna o ouvira. – Err… Luna, vamos indo para o campo?

Luna concordou com a cabeça e praticamente aos saltitos seguiu Draco até ao campo. Cerca de dez minutos depois chegaram ao campo que estava disponível com Hermione atrás de Draco a reclamar:

- Malfoy, tu és a pior pessoa que pode existir. Não estás a dar a mínima atenção à Luna. Se fosse aquela tal Harper estavas aí a cair de beicinho por ela…

- Eu não caio de beicinho por ninguém. Elas é que caiem por mim!

- Sim, claro que sim. – a voz de Hermione era um fio de ironia.

- Agora se não te importas tens de calar essa matraca para eu me poder concentrar no jogo.

- Malfoy, estás a falar com quem? – perguntou Luna, embora não parecesse minimamente interessada em saber.

- Se eu te dissesse não ias acreditar!

Luna não insistiu e começou a jogar. Draco sacudiu os ombros, não estava preocupado com o facto de passar por maluquinho perante Luna, ela não era menos maluca do que ele. Draco estava prestes a fazer a primeira jogada quando ouviu Hermione dizer:

- Eu acho que lhe devias dizer, Malfoy!

- Granger, estou a tentar concentrar-me. Com essa voz irritante a ecoar na minha cabeça é impossível. – Draco disse em voz baixa.

- Tudo bem. Vamos fazer um acordo. – Hermione insistiu, colando-se à frente de Draco que fez na mesma a jogada com a bola a passar pelos pés de Hermione como se ela se tratasse de um fantasma.

- Qual acordo? – perguntou Draco, tentando perceber se a bola branca tinha entrado no buraco.

- Boa, Malfoy! – gritou Luna que estava a uns cinco metros de distância.

Draco revirou os olhos e encarou Hermione que o olhava pensativa.

- Tu queres que eu desapareça de vez, certo?

- Certíssimo. – disse com um sorriso esperançoso.

- Então… se tu disseres à Luna que me vês, eu deixo-te em paz. Desapareço da tua vista!

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aquilo parecia fácil de mais e era de facto bastante tentador. Ninguém acreditaria na Luna Lovegood se ela espalhasse que Draco dissera uma coisa dessas. A palavra de Draco valeria mais do que de uma lunática maluca.

- Óptimo. Está o acordo feito.

Draco virou as costas à morena e dirigiu-se até Luna que tentava acertar na bola com o taco. Golfe não era com certeza o seu forte. Draco ajudou-a a lançar a pequena bola.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. Em meses de treino é a primeira vez que consigo acertar. – disse genuinamente feliz.

Hermione riu-se da amiga.

- Luna, há algo que gostava de te contar.

- Estás à vontade, Draco. Podes fazer de conta que somos amigos.

- Err… sabes a Granger?

- A Hermione Granger?

- Sim, é dessa mesmo que estou a falar.

- Mais respeito, Draco!

- Cala-te! – ordenou Draco e depois sorriu nervoso para Luna. – Bem, eu sei que vai parecer estranho… mas eu consigo vê-la.

- A Hermione está no hospital em coma. – Luna apressou-se em informar.

- Eu sei disso. Mas infelizmente, o espírito dela, ou seja lá o que for, está aqui connosco.

- Draco… - Luna começou e o loiro pensou que ela ia chamá-lo de maluco de uma forma meiga. - Como é que a vês? O espírito dela parece-te confuso com o que está a fazer aqui?

- Bem, a Granger é confusa. – corrigiu Draco.

- Malfoy! Diz-lhe que eu sei que estou em coma, mas que estou confusa com o facto de só me poderes ver.

- Não me refiro a isso. Achas que ela sabe que está em coma? – perguntou directamente.

- Sabe perfeitamente. Repete isso vezes sem conta.

Luna sorriu como se aquilo se tratasse de uma boa novidade. De seguida, lançou-se para o pescoço de Draco para o abraçar. Draco ficou espantado com a reacção da loira e olhou para Hermione como se lhe perguntasse se aquilo era natural.

- A Luna é muito espontânea. – informou Hermione.

- Achas que é bom sinal ela saber que está em coma?

- Isso é óptimo. O meu pai publicou um artigo sobre pessoas que estão à beira da morte.

- Pergunta-lhe o que diz exactamente o artigo! – pediu Hermione quase histérica.

- O que diz exactamente o artigo?

- Ora, o meu pai diz que há pessoas que acham que estão malucas por verem o espírito de outras que estão à porta da morte. A Hermione está há quatro meses no hospital em coma. Se ela já tivesse partido, o espírito dela que consegues ver não ia saber nada de nada…

- Queres dizer que ela não iria saber que estava morta?

- Sim, quero dizer isso. Mas se ela está a par da situação, então é porque poderá acordar a qualquer momento. Significa que a vontade interior ainda se encontra activa. Mas ela provavelmente estará com dificuldades em comunicar com o corpo.

- O teu pai nesse artigo diz por que motivo é que só algumas pessoas conseguem vê-las?

- Sim, diz que têm a ver com uma ligação perturbada.

- Como assim?

- Draco, eu não sei. Nem o meu pai esclareceu isso no artigo.

Draco não sabia ao certo se queria descobrir o que significava uma ligação perturbada com a Granger. Talvez fosse mais seguro manter-se na ignorância. Ao contrário, Hermione mostrou-se demasiado interessada no assunto.

- Vamos Draco, temos de ir pesquisar o que significa isso.

Draco ignorou Hermione e desculpou-se a Luna.

- Desculpa, mas eu tenho de me ir embora.

- Adeus, Draco! – disse Luna, acenando infantilmente enquanto Draco lhe virava costas e corria até ao balcão da recepção.

Depois de entregar o material e despedir-se de Harper, Draco enfiou-se por uma ruela. Olhou para trás, onde sabia que estava Hermione.

- Eu cumpri a minha parte do acordo, Granger. Agora tu tens de cumprir a tua.

- Mas… Malfoy, não tens a mínima curiosidade em saber o que significa a ligação perturbada que a Luna falou?

- Não. – disse simplesmente, abanando a cabeça. – É justo que cumpras a tua parte do acordo. Desaparece! – gritou e Hermione estremeceu.

- Tens razão, Malfoy. Acredita que se eu pudesse ter escolhido não teria aparecido logo a ti. É a última vez que me vês. Adeus. – Hermione sentiu as lágrimas a formarem-se nos olhos.

E à medida que caminhou de costas para Draco, este pode ver o vestido vermelho tornar-se menos nítido. Draco levou as mãos à cabeça e chutou a parede. Teria sido tudo mais fácil se ela nunca tivesse aparecido. Fechou os olhos e viu os caracóis perfeitos de Hermione que lhe caíam nas costas dançarem enquanto ela andava sem olhar para trás.


	5. Poção

Assim que Draco chegou a casa foi tomar um banho. À medida que andava pela casa tentava perceber se Hermione tinha mesmo desaparecido da sua imaginação. A verdade é que há horas que a morena não lhe aparecia. Contudo, Draco estava frustrado por ela não lhe sair da cabeça. Sentia até uma pequena preocupação. Mas ao mesmo tempo, achava que estava a ser um idiota. Ele nem sabia ao certo se ela existia mesmo… Depois de Luna ter dito que era bom sinal que Draco a visse, este sentiu-se ainda mais ridículo por estar a partilhar isso com ela. Desde quando é que ela se tornara uma pessoa credível?

Estava a tirar a roupa e a vestir as calças de pijama quando _alguém _pigarreou atrás de si. Hesitantemente, Draco se virou de frente para a morena que estava com um ar exausto.

- O que estás aqui a fazer outra vez? – a voz de Draco era arrogante, o que fez Hermione fechar os olhos e respirar fundo.

- Se não fosses a única pessoa com quem eu consigo falar, talvez eu não insistisse tanto.

- Azar o meu, não achas? – Draco pareceu mesmo esperar uma resposta de Hermione. - Sabes que estás a falhar com na tua parte do acordo…

- Malfoy, ouve bem, eu preciso de ti. – Hermione tinha uma expressão desesperada no rosto que fez com que Draco ficasse confuso. – Tens de ir a St. Mungus e falar com o Harry e com o Ron.

- O quê? – gritou Draco, surpreso com o pedido de Hermione. – Nem penses, Granger!

- Malfoy, por favor, é muito importante. Eu estive lá hoje e eles estavam nitidamente cansados. Eu preciso de saber o que aconteceu… por que diabos eu fiquei em coma. Entendes?

- Eu consigo entender a tua frustração. Mas, não te posso ajudar.

- Estou a pedir-te por favor, Malfoy. – a voz doce de Hermione fez com que Draco hesitasse em dizer um redondo não.

Draco susteve a respiração enquanto pensava. Sentia-se ridículo por estar a colocar a hipótese de fazer o que Hermione lhe pedia. Após abanar negativamente a cabeça inúmeras vezes e de passar a mão nos cabelos, Draco deixou um sorriso torto se formar nos lábios.

- Quando vamos? – perguntou Draco ao ver a cara de expectativa de Hermione.

Hermione sorriu vitoriosa, mas também agradecida.

- Podemos ir agora? – perguntou, mordendo ao de leve o lábio inferior.

- Granger… acho que estás a abusar da tua sorte! – disse, deixando uma gargalhada escapar.

Hermione colocou um olhar suplicante, pois sabia que os seus amigos ainda deveriam estar no quarto do hospital, fitando o corpo dela quase sem vida. Draco vestiu-se rapidamente e partiram rumo ao ministério com Draco a tentar falar pouco quando estava gente por perto.

Assim que chegaram ao hospital, uma mulher de meia-idade dirigiu-se em direcção a ele. Tinha um ar severo e antipático e Draco receou o que ela fosse perguntar.

- Boa noite, precisa de ajuda? – perguntou a mulher, fitando Draco.

- Diz-lhe que me vieste ver. – a voz de Hermione ecoou mesmo atrás dele.

- Eu venho vê-la… quero dizer, ver uma rapariga chamada Hermione Granger. – apressou-se em corrigir, atrapalhado.

Hermione soltou uma risada. Draco teria de se acostumar a presença dela como privada.

- A rapariga que está a vegetar há meses? – a pergunta foi feita com demasiada naturalidade para o gosto de Hermione.

Draco, por sua vez, sentiu vontade de rir. No entanto, conseguiu controlar-se, pois não iria dizer à feiticeira que estava à sua frente que odiava Hermione Granger e o sangue que lhe corria nas veias.

- Velha estúpida! – disse Hermione entre dentes, não obviamente porque receasse que a mulher ouvisse, mas para que Draco não ouvissem as lamúrias dela. Em vão, ele ouvira e ria feito idiota.

- Sim. Pode-me só dizer onde é o quarto?

- Eu penso que neste momento está lá gente, mas de qualquer das formas, dirija-se ao piso dois na ala sete.

- Qual é o número do quarto?

- Isso não me recordo, mas pergunte a uma assistente. – disse severamente.

Draco revirou os olhos, impaciente para discutir com a mulher naquele momento. Hermione caminhava ao lado de Draco, ainda insultando a mulher.

- Não tem sensibilidade nenhuma! Tu já viste como é que ela se referiu a mim? Por acaso ela pensou que pudesses ser meu namorado e poderia estar a ferir susceptibilidades?

Quando Hermione frisou a palavra namorado, Draco olhou para ela, confuso. Hermione sentiu-se incomodada com o olhar do loiro e pediu desculpas num sussurro. Ela não queria ter dito aquilo, estava apenas a constatar um facto.

- É ali a ala sete! – disse Draco, apontando para um letreiro e assim que olhou para o lado viu um rapaz, intrigado, a fitar-lhe os movimentos. Lá estava Draco Malfoy a fazer figura de demente.

- Pergunta-lhe o número do quarto, Malfoy. – pediu, colocando-se ao lado do rapaz negro de bata branca.

- Desculpe, será que me poderá dar uma informação?

- Com certeza…

- Sabe-me dizer qual é o quarto onde está a Hermione Granger?

- É o quarto número quatro, já aí à direita. Se não me engano estão lá dois amigos dela que praticamente vivem aí… - informou com um sorriso penoso.

Draco consentiu com a cabeça e ouviu Hermione dizer:

- Óptimo! O Harry e o Ron estão aí…

A porta do quarto estava encostada, mas podiam-se ouvir as vozes. Draco estava a respirar fundo para colocar a mão na porta e abri-la, mas Hermione pediu que ele parasse, falando inconscientemente em voz baixa.

_- Harry, quando é que achas que a Hermione vai acordar? _– a voz de Ron fez Hermione sentir o coração pular.

Draco e Hermione ouviam a conversa atentamente.

- _Não sei… _ - Harry tinha a voz distante como se estivesse pensativo. _– Eu nem sei… nem sei se ela vai acordar._

_ - O que é isso, Harry? A perder a esperança? – _Ron pareceu ofendido com Harry. Mas Hermione sabia que de facto ele estava preocupado por também pensar o mesmo, só ainda não tinha tido coragem de dizer.

_- Desculpa, mas eu já não consigo estar confiante. Segundo o doutor, a Hermione já devia ter acordado, têm feito de tudo para ela acordar. Mas o corpo não reage. _

_ - Eu sei que não temos tido bons resultados. Mas a Hermione é uma lutadora, Harry, tu sabes disso melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Ela não nos vai abandonar agora, não vai! _ – a revolta era completamente perceptível na voz de Ron e isso magoava Hermione profundamente.

No fundo Hermione sabia que Harry não estava a ser injusto.

_- Ron… - _a voz de Harry estava rouca – _Eu quero tanto como tu que ela acorde. Ninguém se sente mais culpado do que eu… mas eu não tenho boas novidades._

_ - O que queres dizer com isso?_

_ - Quero dizer que o director de St. Mungus veio falar comigo…_

_ - E…? _– interrompeu Ron, aflito.

- _E deram três dias para… para a Hermione acordar. Caso isso não aconteça, vão-lhe dar a poção…_

_ - A poção? Queres tu dizer que vão matá-la? – gritou Ron, fazendo Hermione estremecer do lado de fora. _

_ Draco parecia perturbado com toda a conversa, mas manteve-se calado. _

_ - Eu não queria, Ron… eu não queria! Mas o valor que eles pedem para mantermos a Hermione aqui é absurdo… _

_ - Não posso acreditar, Harry. _

_ - Por mais que eu queira, eu não tenho esse dinheiro em Gringotts. _– Harry parecia quase tão aflito quanto Ron. Mas já tivera mais tempo para ponderar, estava quase como se anestesiado_. – Vamos falar com os outros. A mãe e o pai vão querer saber disto. _

Hermione estava num estado lastimável. Draco se pudesse tê-la-ia abraçado, mas ele não conseguia. Ao sentirem a aproximação do Harry e do Ron, Draco desmaterializou-se para o apartamento. Viu Hermione sentada no chão do seu quarto a chorar desalmadamente. Ele nem sabia que era possível, ela conseguir chorar. Sentiu-se impotente por não poder fazer nada por ela.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer, Draco… - se Hermione não estivesse tão em baixo, Draco teria feito uma piada com o facto de ela o estar a tratar pelo primeiro nome. – Eu já tentei de tudo… mas eu não consigo acordar.

Draco sentou-se ao lado de Hermione sem pronunciar uma palavra. Não sabia porquê, mas sentia-se destroçado por dentro. Vê-la naquele estado de fragilidade… era matá-lo de certa forma.

* * *

**N.A: Por favor, a quem favorita a história, deixem uma reviewzinha *.* só para eu saber o que estão a achar!**


	6. Os Bennet

**Os Bennet**

- Nós vamos arranjar maneira de resolver isto, Granger. – disse Draco numa voz angelical que Hermione desconhecia. – Prometo. – acrescentou ao sentir Hermione fungar.

- Não há nada que se possa fazer, Malfoy. – a voz amarga de Hermione fez Draco suspirar.

- Eu pago os dias que forem necessários até descobrirmos uma maneira de acordares.

Hermione quis revirar os olhos, mas conteve-se por achar que ao fazê-lo estaria a ser ingrata. E na verdade, bem lá no fundo, Hermione estava muito agradecida a Draco.

Ficaram breves minutos em silêncio. Hermione permanecia no chão com as lágrimas, involuntariamente, a rebolarem-lhe no rosto. Draco continuava sentado ao lado de Hermione com a cabeça encostada à mesa de centro. Expirava fundo a cada minuto de silêncio, fazendo Hermione sentir-se ainda mais entediada.

- Ainda há algo que podemos fazer…

- O quê? – perguntou Hermione, curvando o corpo para fitar Draco que estava a falar de olhos fechados.

- Sempre podemos procurar o significado daquela coisa que a lunática falou…

- Ligação perturbada?

- Sim, talvez haja algo de positivo nisso. Algo que te possa fazer voltar a conectar-te com o teu corpo…

- Eu-eu… não sei. – Hermione estava tão desolada que tudo lhe parecia absurdo.

Perante as dúvidas da morena, Draco levantou-se, olhando-a com alguma fúria contida no olhar. Hermione, por sua vez, parecia confusa com a atitude de Draco.

- Tens alguma ideia melhor? – perguntou, duvidoso. – Onde está o teu cérebro brilhante, Granger?

Hermione não respondeu, apenas respirou pesado e cruzou os braços infantilmente.

- E onde vamos exactamente procurar pela ligação perturbada? – perguntou por fim.

- Não sei… Mas não eras tu que querias ir pesquisar sobre isso quando a lun…

- Luna! O nome dela é Luna. – disse Hermione, revirando os olhos.

- Que seja…

- Sim, eu queria ir pesquisar sobre isso. Pensei que talvez a resposta estivesse num livro…

- Então… vamos a uma livraria de espiritismo que tem no centro de Londres. – Draco parecia menos confiante que Hermione, mas ele tinha de tentar.

Hermione levantou-se e ambos saíram do apartamento num silêncio constrangedor. Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a interrompê-lo. De vez em quando, Draco olhava pelo canto do olho para Hermione, certificando-se que ela não ia cair no choro novamente. Estavam a chegar à livraria quando Draco parou.

- O que foi?

- É ali. – disse, apontando com o queixo para um edifício velho e gasto.

Hermione sentiu-se aliviada, pois por uma mera fracção de segundos tinha pensado que Draco estava arrependido e que já não a queria ajudar.

Quando entraram na livraria, depararam-se com um homem estranho. Tinha o cabelo comprido, até aos ombros, usava vestes até aos pés cheias de riscas coloridas. Por toda a loja podia-se ver espanta-espíritos pendurados.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde – respondeu o homem mais preocupado em olhar para o tecto.

- Vamos procurar um livro de espíritos. – sugeriu Hermione, olhando para o homem com estranheza.

Draco deixou um sorriso torto formar-se nos lábios e passou a mão nos cabelos. Subiu o degrau que levava até às estantes que estavam carregadas de livros empoeirados.

- Aqui algures devemos encontrar a resposta. – disse Hermione, embora a voz soasse pouco confiante.

Draco consentiu com a cabeça. A ideia era não falar muito, pois a voz ecoaria por todo o ambiente e para maluco já bastava o dono da livraria.

Por momentos Hermione esqueceu-se que não conseguia pegar em objectos e tentou tirar da estante um livro grosso, intitulado "Dicionário do ocultismo". A mão passou pelo livro como se este não existisse.

- Argh! Que raiva… - gritou Hermione. – Até para pegar num livro eu preciso da tua ajuda, Malfoy. – disse, quase pedindo perdão com o olhar.

Draco apenas voltou a sorrir e puxou o livro que Hermione desejava.

- Eu tenho a certeza que a resposta está aí. – disse o homem estranho atrás deles.

O loiro estremeceu e, assim que recuperou do susto, virou-se de frente para o homem. Este tinha uma expressão apática no rosto, fazendo Draco arquear a sobrancelha.

- Como é que sabe o que eu procuro?

O homem não lhe respondeu, apenas tirou-lhe o livro das mãos e Hermione sentiu náuseas ao ver as unhas sujas e a pele das mãos mal tratada. Draco permaneceu com o olhar preso no livro, ignorando as mãos horríveis do dono da livraria.

Assim que chegou a letra "L", o homem percorreu com o dedo indicador até às palavras "Ligação perturbada" e Draco sentiu a boca abrir-se de admiração. Hermione parecia assustada com o conhecimento do homem.

- Como é que sabe o que eu procuro? – Draco voltou a perguntar com a voz firme.

- São anos de dedicação. – disse, virando costas a Draco.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça a fim de conseguir ler a definição que tanto desejava saber.

- Ligação perturbada entre duas pessoas trata-se de uma conexão ou união mal estabelecida devido a problemas de interacção graves com obstáculos de vários níveis. Regra geral, essas pessoas não deram oportunidade uma à outra de se mostrarem. Assim, crê-se que muitas das vezes quando uma pessoa está à beira da morte, esta dá a oportunidade aos intervenientes de se explorarem, sendo que uma das partes depende totalmente da outra. No Reino Unido conhece-se apenas um caso, Tobby Bennet e Susan Russell Bennet. – a voz de Hermione estava tremida e a sua expressão concentrada mostrava que o seu cérebro estava a tentar assimilar toda a informação.

- Vou perguntar-lhe se conhecesse esse casal, talvez eles nos pudessem ajudar.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça. Só com os nomes do casal não poderiam ir longe. E se eles já tivessem falecido? Mudado de país? Ainda mergulhada nas suas questões, Hermione seguiu Draco até ao balcão.

- Desculpe estar a incomodá-lo… - pediu Draco educadamente, deixando a arrogância de lado, pois talvez aquele homem fosse mais útil do que ele pensava.

- O livro não lhe diz tudo o que pretende? – perguntou, olhando duvidoso para Draco.

- O livro diz o que eu procurava. No entanto, com o que li surgiu outra dúvida. Fala de um casal…

- Tobby Bennet e Susan Russell Bennet. – completou, deixando o jornal que estava a ler de lado.

- Isso. – embora Draco estivesse abismado com o elevado conhecimento do homem, deixou um sorriso nervoso dançar-lhe nos lábios.

- Esse casal vive nos arredores de Londres. Isto, se ainda estão vivos.

- Mas o que aconteceu com eles? Isso da ligação perturbada, quero dizer. – perguntou Draco, buscando apoio no olhar de Hermione.

- Tobby estava quase a morrer, um acidente de trabalho, creio eu. Ficou em coma durante um ano no hospital de Londres. A Susan garante que via o espírito do homem e o certo é que foi ela que o levou à vida novamente. Nunca consegui perceber bem como, só ela o sabe.

- Será que nos sabe dizer a morada? Aliás, que me sabe dizer a morada. – corrigiu, despenteando o cabelo platinado.

Hermione riu baixinho e Draco evitou olhar para ela, embora tivesse vontade de fuzilá-la com o olhar. O homem ignorou a correcção de Draco e rabiscou num pedaço de papel a morada.

- Desejo-vos boa sorte!

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Draco, saindo pela porta da livraria com Hermione atrás de si.

- Não sei até que ponto vai ser útil deslocarmo-nos até aí.

- Temos de tentar, Granger. Não estou para levar contigo durante muito mais tempo. – disse com o familiar sorriso torto.

Hermione não ripostou, apenas continuou a olhar para o papel que Draco segurava na mão.

- Temos de apanhar um táxi.

- Um quê?

- Um táxi. É um carro com um motorista que nos leva onde queremos à troca de dinheiro.

- Não seria mais fácil desmaterializarmo-nos?

- Malfoy, como faríamos isso? Tu até podes… mas eu não! Só consigo desmaterializar-me, ou seja lá o que for que o meu espírito faz, para tua casa. Já tentei por diversas vezes ir ao hospital, mas só daquela vez que foste comigo.

- Tudo bem, vamos de…

- Táxi. – completou Hermione, sorridente, frente a frente com Draco.

- Estás à espera de quê? – perguntou Draco, vendo que Hermione não saía do sítio e continuava com o sorriso parvo no rosto.

- Oh, desculpa. – murmurou, corada. Estava a pensar em como lhe estava agradecida por estar a fazer isso por ela e então tinha ficado naquele estado de idiotice. - Costumam estar naquele parque.

Draco sorriu ao ver Hermione ir em frente.


	7. Amor

**Amor**

O motorista do táxi devia estar a pensar que Draco era maluco, pois de vez em quando olhava pelo espelho retrovisor com uma sobrancelha erguida. A viagem demorou cerca de meia hora. Para Draco pareceu uma eternidade, pois estava cansado de ouvir Hermione suspirar em pequenos intervalos.

- Já chegamos, senhor. – informou o velho carrancudo.

- Óptimo! – disse Draco, abrindo a porta do carro.

- Oh meu Merlin, Draco, usa um confundus.

- Porquê? – perguntou ele, confundido.

- São trinta euros, senhor. – disse, desconfiado o motorista por ter percebido que Draco abrira a porta sem mostrar qualquer intenção de tirar a carteira do bolso.

- Confunde-o… como já se tivesses pago.

Draco usou o encantamento confundus no taxista. Quando saíram do táxi, desatou-se a rir diante Hermione. A princípio Hermione começou-se a rir das gargalhadas contagiantes de Draco, mas à medida que tentava perceber o que se estava a passar o seu sorriso ia desaparecendo.

- Malfoy, o que se passa?

Draco tentou parou de rir.

- Não esperava viver para ver isto…

- O quê? Tenho alguma coisa na cara? – perguntou, atrapalhada.

Draco abanou a cabeça ainda com um riso que fazia Hermione derreter-se.

- Enganaste uma pessoa. Tu, Hermione Granger! – disse, apontando um dedo acusadoramente.

- Ora, nunca mais me lembrei que não tínhamos dinheiro muggle connosco. Porque se o tivesse podes ter a certeza que não o enganaria.

Quando finalmente Draco parou de rir, Hermione pediu para ele perguntar a uma senhora de idade onde ficava a rua que estava escrita no pedaço de papel. A senhora explicou-lhe calmamente, fazendo gestos demasiado rápidos. Draco tentou captar tudo o que a mulher dizia, mas Hermione preferiu ficar atenta, não fosse Draco estar distraído com alguma rapariga a passar na rua.

Já tinha anoitecido quando descobriram a casa dos Bennet. Hermione parecia nervosa e Draco queria fazer algo para acalmá-la, mas não tinha muito o que pudesse fazer ao seu alcance. Deixou-a contar incontáveis vezes até dez para que se sentisse mais calma.

- Pode estar a resposta da minha vida. – disse Hermione, parecendo a Draco demasiado dramática.

Draco tocou à campainha e uma senhora de cabelos brancos, amarrados desajeitadamente num puxo, abriu a porta. Tanto Draco como Hermione associaram a senhora à Susan Russell Bennet.

- Boa noite. Antes de mais peço desculpa por incomodá-la, não o faria se não fosse realmente importante.

- Boa noite.

- Diz-lhe que estás a passar por uma situação que ela também já passou.

- Eu estou a passar por uma situação que a senhora já passou.

O rosto de Susan contorceu-se em dúvida. Hermione ficou a achar que Susan achava que Draco ia assaltá-la a qualquer momento e o facto de ele estar vestido de preto não ajudou em nada.

- Acho que não o posso ajudar… - disse Susan, começando a fechar a porta.

- Espere! – gritou Draco com a mão a segurar a porta. – Eu vejo uma pessoa que está em coma.

Susan pareceu ficar sem a pouca cor que tinha. Draco parecia suplicar com o olhar para que Susan o ajudasse.

- Espero que não seja mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto. – disse rispidamente Susan.

Antes de entrarem, Draco trocou um olhar com Hermione. A porta foi fechada por Draco antes de Hermione entrar e esta entrou através dela.

- Malfoy! – vociferou a morena de braços cruzados.

Draco virou-se de frente para Hermione.

- O que é que foi? – perguntou de sobrancelha erguida.

- Que cavalheirismo!

- Ora, se tu passas através das paredes, por que raio haveria eu de segurar na porta?

Hermione reprimiu um grito na garganta. Como ele a conseguia tirar do sério. Ela sabia perfeitamente que passava através das coisas, mas isso não era de todo agradável.

Draco seguiu Susan que sorria. Esta levou-o até uma sala que logo ficou iluminada por um candeeiro branco. Draco sentou-se no sofá cor de vinho que estava em frente à televisão.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, vocês odeiam-se?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – Draco respondeu, espreitando pelo canto do olho para Hermione que concordava com a cabeça.

- Pois, então isto está-vos a acontecer por isso mesmo. O meu Toby e eu dávamo-nos muito mal. Eram discussões atrás de discussões, até que os caminhos que tomámos nos levaram para vidas diferentes. Até ao dia em que o Toby caiu de um andaime no trabalho. Ficou meses em coma no hospital. – Susan contava a história com as lágrimas nos olhos, o que os levou a concluir que Toby já tinha falecido. – Depois… eu… vi-o pela primeira vez em minha casa. Ele apareceu quando eu estava sozinha. Não imagina o susto que eu apanhei. Ele parecia tão…

- Real? – pressupôs Draco.

- Sim, tão real… mas depois quando tentei bater-lhe por ele me estar a irritar e a minha mão passou através dele… eu pensei que estava com alucinações.

- Também eu! – disse Draco com sinceridade.

- Pensavas que estavas maluco, Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ora, claro que pensava. – respondeu-lhe, mas logo a seguir virou-se para Susan. – Pode continuar, desculpe. – desculpou-se gentilmente Draco, o que fez Hermione sorrir.

- Quando descobrimos que ele estava em coma fiquei chocada. Por mais que o ódio fosse grande, eu tinha de salvá-lo. Era a única a saber que alguma coisa o prendia ainda ao mundo.

- Como é que descobriu a maneira de salvá-lo?

- Foi o amor.

- Amor? – perguntaram Draco e Hermione num coro perfeito, apesar de que obviamente Susan só ouviria Draco.

- Sim. – disse a sorrir fracamente. – Nos acabamos por nos apaixonarmos. E pode não acreditar… mas foi como num conto de fadas.

- Parece que nunca vais acordar do coma, Granger. – disse Draco, simulando tristeza.

- Argh! – gritou Hermione, levantando-se do sofá. – É mais difícil do que aquilo que eu imaginei.

- Meu querido, isto é a vida a dar-vos uma lição. O facto da jovem estar quase morta no hospital… e depender totalmente de si…

- Que bela lição! – exclamou Hermione. – Ela não percebe que eu te odeio?

- E que eu te odeio! – gritou Draco, olhando para Hermione chateado como se ela quase o tivesse ofendido por dizer que o odiava.

- Vamos embora, Malfoy. Aqui não se aprende nada! – disse, já na porta da sala.

- E se nos nunca nos apaixonarmos?

- Eu não sei. Mas creio que a jovem nunca mais acordará.

- Mas eu não posso obrigar-me a apaixonar por ela! – constatou Draco.

- Draco! – chamou Hermione baixinho como se não quisesse que Susan a ouvisse.

Draco sentiu o corpo girar em direcção à porta. Viu Hermione com a mão esticada para a porta para que ele fosse embora.

- Obrigado pela sua ajuda. Em todo o caso, penso que não será muito útil, uma vez que teria de me apaixonar por ela em três dias.

Hermione estava já de costas para a sala a seguir para o corredor que os levaria para a porta. Draco seguiu-a, abanando a cabeça vezes sem conta negativamente.

* * *

Antes de mais mil e uma desculpas pela demora a postar! Crise de inspiração...  
Obrigada por todos os comentários... são umas queridas *.*  
Aconselho-vos a ler as fanfictions da MegAnne Cormack :) São óptimas. A Marca do Draco está fabulosa! E a nova que ainda não está completa, Obliviate, promete!  
Para acederem as fics têm nas minhas favoritas...


	8. Ciúmes

**Ciúmes**

Hermione estava parada em frente à casa de Susan Bennet, esperando Draco sem paciência.

- Como é que a possível que a vida me esteja a pregar uma partida destas? – questionou Hermione com Draco no seu encalço. – Isto não tem piada! – gritou Hermione para o ar como se esperasse que a vida a ouvisse.

- Calma, Granger. Pareces uma idiota e vais fazer-me passar pelo mesmo se não te calares.

- Não és tu que estás a morrer, seu atrasado mental. – vociferou Hermione com um olhar de ódio na direcção do loiro.

Draco bufou de impaciência e materializou-se para o apartamento, onde esperava encontrar Hermione.

- Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir que não vou deixar que nada te aconteça?

Hermione riu-se sem vontade.

- Malfoy… não estás a perceber o cerne da questão: NÓS TEMOS DE NOS APAIXONAR!

- Tens razão, Granger. Vais morrer.

- Argh…

- Eu não acho que sejas tão má assim para eu ter de me apaixonar por ti. – disse Draco num tom trocista, fitando cada milímetro do corpo da morena. – Aliás, és boa! Consegues ainda ser melhor que aquela da recepção, sabes? – continuou com a mão no queixo, avaliando a situação.

- És um atrasado mental, um idiota, um tarado… e eu odeio-te! – disse Hermione, afastando-se de Draco até à outra extremidade da sala.

- Não fujas. Para que o fazes? Não te posso tocar, lembraste? – Draco parecia ter tirado o dia para implicar com Hermione.

Hermione suspirou e olhou-o com intensidade.

- Já que tenho de morrer… vou fazê-lo em sossego. Longe de pessoas estúpidas e mesquinhas como tu.

- Como se aguentasses estar longe de mim… - disse, balançando a cabeça em descrença. – Morreres junto de mim deve ser o sonho de muitas.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Como é que consegues estar tão feliz? És mesmo má pessoa, não é? Eu sei que me odeias, mas eu vou morrer e tu falas disso como se te aliviasse. Eu começava a achar que te importavas minimamente com mais alguma coisa além de ti…

- Deixa de ser idiota, Granger. Eu acho piada porque sei que não vais morrer.

- Sabes? – um brilho de esperança surgiu nos olhos castanhos de Hermione.

- Tu não podes morrer. – disse, encostado à parede.

- Eu sinto-me cada vez mais longe do meu corpo. Não vou conseguir ligar-me a ele. E vou desaparecer em três dias. Podes fazer uma última coisa por mim? – continuou com os olhos presos em nada em concreto, vazios.

Draco aproximou-se aos poucos dela. Não queria acreditar que ela estava a desistir. Não podia acreditar que ela achava sinceramente que ia morrer.

- Eu preciso que escrevas umas coisas e que faças chegar às mãos do Harry e do Ron. – o olhar suplicante de Hermione fez com que Draco não conseguisse dizer não.

Dirigiu-se à secretária no quarto e regressou com um pergaminho e com uma pena.

- Amanhã vamos a St. Mungus de qualquer das formas. – disse Draco, demonstrando que não tinha desistido de lutar.

Hermione sorriu tristemente.

- "Aos melhores amigos de sempre"… - disse Hermione, fitando a mão de Draco que segurava a pena. – "É verdade que estou a partir. Aliás, estou a morrer."

Draco revirou os olhos, mas continuou a escrever.

- "Só quero que saibam que eu lutei… porque custa-me muito saber que vos perdi de certa forma. Não pensem que vos abandonei, porque eu vou estar sempre convosco." – prosseguiu, fazendo uma pausa para Draco poder anotar tudo.

- Granger, estás a fazer-me gastar pergaminho e tinta quando isto não ser preciso. – disse, pousando bruscamente a pena.

- A última coisa que te estou a pedir é que escrevas uma carta aos meus melhores amigos, Malfoy. Podes deixar de pensar no material que estás a gastar? Qual é o teu problema? Tens dinheiro para comprar milhões de rolos de pergaminho e boiões gigantes de tinta. – disse, cruzando os braços infantilmente.

Draco suspirou e voltou a pegar na pena. Hermione escondeu um sorriso. Estava finalmente a conseguir dominar a fera.

- "Nós seremos sempre nós. Harry, por favor, não te culpes por nada disto. O quer que tenha acontecido na guerra não foi culpa tua. Eu decidi lutar contigo e por ti e por tudo aquilo que eu achava correcto." – Hermione fungou o nariz e deixou-se cair no chão para fraquejar. Custava falar alto aquilo que sentia no fundo do seu coração.

- Tsc… tsc… - começou Draco. – Vamos parar com isto, Granger.

- Não. – disse com a voz determinada.

- "Ron, se soubesses quantas saudades tenho das nossas eternas birras. – um sorriso de saudade formou-se nos lábios de Hermione. – És tão teimoso que tenho a certeza que te estás a martirizar por não me teres protegido. Mas a culpa não é tua também. São coisas da vida. Desta ingrata e estúpida vida." Malfoy, risca a última parte.

- Granger isto está a ficar perto de um testamento. – disse, analisando o pergaminho.

- "Ron, eu amei-te durante sete anos. E durante esses anos esperei pelo nosso beijo. Lamento…"

- Eu não vou escrever essa barbaridade. – recusou-se Draco com um ar de indignação na face.

- Malfoy, deixa-te de coisas e escreve. Eu preciso que ele saiba que eu o amei. Eu já o conheço se não o fizer ele vai viver o resto da vida dele a pensar que não era correspondido.

- Tu beijaste-o? – perguntou Draco com o ego ferido.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. E assentiu com a cabeça. Draco levantou-se de repente e virou-se de costas para Hermione.

- É nojento saber disso. – murmurou Draco.

- "Lamento..."

- Não lamentes, sou eu quem lamenta, Granger. Não admira que estejas a morrer depois de teres beijado um tipo tão feio quanto o Weasley. – comentou já virado de frente para Hermione com um sorriso trocista a dançar-lhe nos lábios.

- "Lamento que já não haja nada que possamos construir juntos." Eu estava a continuar a ditar o texto, idiota. – foi a vez de Hermione revirar os olhos.

Draco continuou a escrever com impaciência.

- "Harry e Ron vocês foram como irmãos de sangue para mim. Dói-me saber que já não vamos estar os três… mas eu amo-vos do fundo do meu ser. Até sempre!"

- Ah, patético. Não vou escrever isso. Eu sinto-me gay. – disse Draco, simulando um vómito.

- Tens a certeza que não és gay?

- Estou capaz de te bater.

- Oh, pela primeira vez estou feliz que não me possas tocar. – disse Hermione, irónica.

Draco riu-se com vontade.

- Eu sei, eu sei… estás louca para que te toque.

- Escreve o que te mandei, Malfoy. És insuportável.

Draco inclinou-se para continuar a escrever. Hermione estava a espreitar por cima do ombro dele para ver se ele estava a escrever o que lhe tinha dito.

- Falta "até sempre".

- Que seja. – disse Draco com descaso.

Já era quase noite e Hermione estava sentada no sofá enquanto Draco terminava um trabalho na secretária. Sentia-se tão dependente dele que tinha vontade de chorar. Só podia deixar o tempo passar e esperar que os três dias passassem. E então morreria… estava entregue à morte ou a um destino tão cruel quanto o ter de amar Draco.

Não tinha a certeza de ser capaz de amar alguém que não fosse Ron Weasley. Observou discretamente Draco, procurando um pouco do seu Ronald. Mas apenas viu um rapaz de cabelos loiros despenteados e um belo par de olhos azuis acinzentados que pareciam um mar perigoso e revoltado. Deu por si a prender a respiração ao ver o perfil de Draco, majestoso e indecifrável.

- Não te cansas de observar-me, Granger? – perguntou Draco ainda com os olhos postos no pedaço de pergaminho que era o seu trabalho.

- Estava a tentar apaixonar-me por ti e tu acabaste de destruir tudo. – disse Hermione com naturalidade.

Essa naturalidade levou Draco a procurar os olhos acastanhados para ter a certeza que era uma piada de mau gosto.

- Ofendes-me com isso. Conseguiste beijar o idiota Weasley e não consegues apaixonar-te pelo irresistível, charmoso e maravilhoso Draco Malfoy? Estou a ver que apelido de "sabe-tudo" era só mera fachada.

- Háha. És muito engraçado tu, Malfoy.

Draco sentiu-se realizado ao ouvir a morena gargalhar com vontade. Levantou-se e foi sentar-se no sofá perto dela. Observou-a durante meros segundos. O cabelo castanho encaracolado emoldurava-lhe o rosto macio e o sorriso a dançar-lhe nos lábios deixava-a ainda mais sensual. Draco sabia que Hermione não se esforçava por ser sensual, o que a deixava ainda mais.

- Amanhã vamos a St. Mungus. – disse Hermione, afastando o olhar de Draco.

- Tenho de ver na minha agenda. – disse Draco, desapertando os três primeiros botões da camisa.

- Tu prometeste, Draco! – era uma suplica em forma de afirmação.

- Draco? – um tom de surpresa foi utilizado pelo loiro.

- Eu não te chamei Draco, Malfoy. – respondeu Hermione como se fosse muito óbvio.

- Acabaste de me chamar Draco. Sabes que isso é um dos primeiros sinais de que estás a morrer de amores por mim?

- Eu sei que estou a morrer. – constatou Hermione. – E aliás tu nem sabes o que é estar apaixonado.

- O que sabes tu da minha vida amorosa?

- Sexo ocasional não implica existência de uma relação amorosa.

- Se isso te deixar feliz…

- … é-me indiferente. – interrompeu Hermione.

Seria assim tão indiferente? Por que raios então estava agora com náuseas por imaginar que se não tivesse a ser um empecilho para Draco ele estaria agora com a loira do campo de golfe?

- Tudo bem, vou só procurar uma das minhas amigas e encontramo-nos dentro de instantes aqui. – disse, fingindo levantar-se do sofá.

- E eu? Vou ficar aqui? – perguntou Hermione numa oitava acima de indignação.

- Nós vamos ficar por aqui sim, Granger.

- Nós? – Hermione parecia estar prestes a saltar para cima de Draco se ele completasse a sua ideia.

- Eu, tu e a Melissa.

- Melissa? Malfoy, eu não vou assistir a cenas de sexo.

- Porquê? – perguntou com um ar divertido. – Imagina que é um filme porno ao vivo, Granger.

Hermione segurou nos seus próprios cabelos e sentiu um ataque de choro a aproximar-se. Draco estava apenas a brincar, mas ela parecia não achar a mínima graça à situação. Hermione baixou a cabeça e deixou propositadamente o cabelo volumoso tapar-lhe a face.

- Eii, Granger… - chamou Draco num sussurro.

Sentiu-se impotente por nem ao menos poder tocar-lhe no queixo para que ela o fitasse.

- Deixa-me em paz, Malfoy.

Draco começou a ver a rapariga com o vestido vermelho desvanecer-se. Sentiu que ela estava a fugir-lhe por entre os dedos sem ele poder fazer nada.

- Não! Não vás… - gritou, tentando tocar-lhe. Viu os cabelos castanhos abanarem com o choro compulsivo pela última vez. – Granger. – sussurrou para o vazio que era a sala.

* * *

Desculpem a demora. Tanta coisa a acontecer ao mesmo tempo. E tenho de confessar que o meu grande projecto neste momento é a fic "Família de aparências" que também é Dramione. Estou a adorar escrevê-la. Dêem um saltinho lá e deixem review. E aqui também :)


End file.
